Last Hurrah
by Zefie Kirasagi
Summary: After the journey ends, and after a special relationship brings two friends together, Lloyd's friends throw him a party to congratulate him! Postgame, Colloyd. R&R please!


Another story already! Another quick Colloyd, also implied Kraine and Yuartel (sort of) and blatant Gesea. Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: I don't own TOS. Cept for that little disk in my gamecube.

-----------------------------------------

Last Hurrah By Zefie Kirasagi 

Lloyd stumbled forwards, his hands out in front of him as hands on his shoulders guided him across the room.

"Guys? Can you take the blindfold off now?" He heard what sounded like Regal laughing.

"Just wait for a moment, Lloyd."

A few seconds passed, then Lloyd was brought to a stop and the blindfold was removed. He was almost knocked off his feet by the sudden shout of "Congratulations!" that erupted in front of him. As his eyes adjusted, he smiled. Zelos was standing in front of him by a bar that had a familiar woman in a white barmaid uniform standing behind it.

"Zelos! Sheena! What-oh, geez."

He laughed as he saw the banner across the top of the bar; "CONGRATULATIONS LLOYD!", accompanied by a picture of Lloyd with a ball and chain around his leg. The ball had angel wings sprouting from it. Lloyd let his head fall into his hand.

"Dhaa."

He lifted his head again, noting that there were several close friends at the bar. Genis was drinking what Lloyd hoped was soda from a large mug, while Regal had taken a seat off to another side. Yuan was wearing an uncharacteristic smile on his face as he raised a beer towards Lloyd in greeting from opposite Regal, and next to him was Mana, spirit of the Symphonia Tree and a look-alike to Martel. Then came the professor, and Presea was seated next to Genis. Lloyd laughed again, smiling.

"Thanks everyone."

He took a seat at the bar, glancing up at the banner again as he did. Zelos smirked.

"Like my banner, Lloyd? Seemed appropriate, since you _are_ getting' the ol' ball and chain." Lloyd looked at him, glaring with a smile on his face.

"One of these days, Zelos, one of these days."

Sheena laughed. "Don't forget Lloyd, these days you need my permission to pound him." Lloyd smiled.

"Well, that shouldn't be too hard to get."

"Nope, not at all."

Zelos did one of his fake hurt expressions and voices as he said, "Oww, that's harsh hunny." Sheena wrapped an arm around the former Chosen of Tethe'alla's neck, pulling him a bit closer over the bar.

"You're the one who's gonna marry me in a month, get used to it."

Zelos took the opportunity to quickly plant a kiss on his fiancé's lips, at which she pushed him away, laughing.

"Oh, you."

She turned to Lloyd. "What'll you have?"

"Oh, hell, might as well indulge myself. Gnome Grog."

Sheena pulled a bottle from under the bar, handing it to him. He uncapped it and took a quick swig, feeling refreshed and awake almost instantly. He looked down the bar at Yuan. The blue haired seraphim nodded at him.

"Congratulations, Lloyd."

Lloyd nodded back. "Thanks for coming. And you too Mana."

Mana smiled. "It was no trouble. Yuan was able to pick me up on his way here."

Lloyd smirked at the man, who had returned to his bottle. "So, Yuan, thinking about _it_ again?"

Yuan choked suddenly on the beer, slopping a bit down his front as he looked up at Lloyd.

"What? Uhh…"

"Yeah, that's a yes. The normal Yuan would never, _ever_ say 'uhh'." There were a few chuckles from around the bar. Sheena handed Yuan a towel, but Mana, who apparently didn't understand very much of the conversation, took the towel and began dabbing up the beer like a concerned parent, making Yuan blush and try to hide it behind his beer mug.

Lloyd chuckled again, looking down in the other direction towards Raine.

"So, Professor Sage, I hear you managed to convince my dad to get his sorry angel butt down here for the wedding." Raine smiled.

"Yes, he wouldn't miss his son's wedding. I plan on trying to convince him to stay here for good this time, being out there for so long isn't good for him." Genis laughed from next to Raine.

"That's not the only reason you're making him come back, is it sis?"

Raine's hand clipped his head, which he summarily held in his hands.

"Oww, Raine, you know I'm right. Oww!"

He yelled again as his sister clipped him again, but Lloyd noticed with a slight smile that Raine was blushing. Genis slid off his seat. "I'm going up to my room."

He set off for the hallway and the staircase, but before he did, Lloyd noticed the slightest grazing of the young mage's hand over Presea's hand. As soon as Genis had disappeared around the corner, Presea slid off her stool.

"Please excuse me, I must use the facilities."

She moved off in the direction Genis had gone. Lloyd leaned over the counter towards Zelos.

"If that's where she's really going, then I'm the King of Tethe'alla."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, for one thing, the restrooms are that way, and she went _that_ way."

Zelos laughed, then smirked slyly. "Think the brat's gonna get lucky?"

"Zelos! He's not you, jeez!" Zelos stared at him for a minute, as though saying, "Well?" Lloyd sighed, replying low.

"Well, I was thinking about going up there…"

Zelos smirked.

"You know you can't see her for three days, that's the wedding rules. Last week before the wedding, bride and groom can't see each other."

"Oh, and _you're_ going to follow that rule on _your_ last week, I assume?"

"Okay, fine, you got me. Fine, fine, just don't get caught; my fiancé and the professor might kill you for braking tradition." Lloyd nodded, speaking low.

"Tell them I went to go check on Genis and I'll be right back."

"Okay, but hurry back ya bumpkin."

Lloyd nodded and slid from his stool, walking in the direction Genis had gone.

As he rounded the corner and started forwards, he came face to face with a lip-locked Genis and Presea. Presea's back was to the wall, and she had her arms splayed against the wood behind her. Genis, meanwhile, had his hands around her sides against the wall, leaning into the wall and her for support. Both were somewhat clumsy when it came to kissing, Lloyd noted. Presea's eyes opened suddenly, and they went wide at the sight of Lloyd a few feet away. Genis looked up too, but Lloyd smirked.

"Don't worry, I'm heading upstairs. Don't stop on my behalf, just be careful that Professor Sage doesn't catch you."

Genis was blushing furiously, but he nodded and led Presea off farther down the hallway until they disappeared behind the stairs. Lloyd smiled.

"Congrats, Genis."

Then he turned and headed up the stairs.

As he reached the top, he walked slowly and quietly down the hallway towards a door at the far end of the hall. He reached it and knocked. A familiar voice came from inside.

"Who is it?" Lloyd smirked.

"Landshark."

The door opened and a hand suddenly grabbed him by the collar and pulled him inside. As he shot past the door, he was pulled into a soft comforting and very familiar embrace as his lips met his fiancés'. He heard the door close behind him, but it didn't really matter as he pressed into Colette, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her off the floor gently, never breaking contact. As her feet left the floor, Colette squeaked in surprise, opening her mouth just enough for Lloyd to slip his tongue in, sliding it around hers and causing her to moan into his mouth. The kiss went on for the longest time with such passion that neither wanted it to ever end.

Of course, as the need for that nigh invisible stuff that keeps us alive became apparent, both broke apart reluctantly, breathing hard as Lloyd set his angel back down. Colette leaned into him, sliding her head into the crook under his chin as they embraced each other.

"You didn't last very long without me, Lloyd."

"Of course I didn't, I love you. I just hope Sheena and Professor Sage don't find out."

"I'm sorry, I'm going to get you in trouble."

"Don't apologize you dork."

Both laughed quietly at their private joke. Lloyd lifted Colette from the floor again, and this time her angel wings extended, keeping her aloft at his eye level as they gently rubbed their noses together, giggling like children. Eventually, both broke apart again. Colette moved to plant a quick kiss of Lloyd's cheek, but he drew her into another long kiss-fest. She tried to speak between kisses.

"Mmm…you-mm-should-mmm-get downstairs-mmm-before-ohmmm-they get-mmm-suspicious-mmm-oh!" She yelped in surprise as one of Lloyd's hands sensuously dipped down and a single finger just barely slid over one of her lower cheeks, drawing a deep red color to her face.

"Oh, I swear Lloyd, you're becoming more like Zelos all the time!"

"I am not, he's the biggest playboy around! He hits on anything that moves, whereas I-"

He was silenced by his fiancés lips again, the quick kiss ending in a giggle from Colette.

"I know you better than that, Lloyd."

They pulled away as Colette pushed Lloyd towards the door, opening it slightly.

"Now get back downstairs, you, before they get suspicious."

Lloyd backed out of the door, apparently intent on keep her in his sight for as long as possible, until the door finally closed. Lloyd pressed his ear against the door, speaking low through the wood.

"Love you."

The reply came muffled, but full of feeling as well.

"Love you too."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not too bad, ne? A Bachelor party story, heh. R&R please!


End file.
